Be prepared for Hell - 19th Hunger Games
by PopperNickle
Summary: "Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the 19th Hunger Games! This year will be terrifiying for the tributes as we gamemakers have a nasty surprise for them." Will your tribute be able to survive the games? *SYOT Closed*
1. District 1 Reapings!

**(A/N) Hello readers! This is the first reaping! I hope I get your characters right. If not, PM me and I'll try and redo it. Goes for all reaping's and everything. Please R&R and submit! Oh, and by the way, Volunteering hasn't been introduced yet. Sadly, apparently I was breaking the rules for posting all my other chapters so there now all in my profile. **

James Eremenko POV

"James!"

A voice shouts up into my bedroom, fully waking me up. I pull up the covers over my head and try to get back to sleep, because I know exactly what day it is. The Reaping's. Unlike most District 1 children, I hate the capitol and the stupid games. What's the point in sending innocent children into an arena where they'll probably die anyways? Thinking this, I hear loud steps coming up the stairs.

"Wake up sleepy head!"

Dad shouts straight into my room. Slowly, I peer over the covers and sigh in defeat.

"Alright." I say tiredly.

As slowly as possible I get out of bed in my sleeping shorts and top.

"Good." Dad mutters, and walks out and thumps loudly back downstairs.

I walk over to my closet and flip it open, getting out my everyday clothes as there's no point in dressing up fancy for your death sentence. Quickly, I throw on my red t-shirt and black jeans and my signature white wrist band, with my navy blue sneakers. Not bothering to do anymore, I walk downstairs to see two bowls of oatmeal and dad with the newspaper.

"Why aren't you wearing the fancy clothes I bought you a few weeks ago?"

Dad says without even looking up.

"No point to it."

I answer, sitting down and starting to eat my oatmeal.

"Hurry up James!"

Dad says loudly.

"Alright, alright!"

I answer as I grab a teacake and walk out the door, my dad following suit.

Alice May POV

My alarm clock rings loudly. I moan and sit up, rubbing my eyes.

"Sis!"

A small voice shouts out loudly. I smile to myself, knowing exactly who it is. My little brother. Tiredly, I get up and change out of my sleeping clothes and put on my reaping clothes. It's a baby pink dress with small gems encrusted at the bottom and ending with frills, at the top, there are even more frills and a light blue ribbon wrapped around my waist. It's topless, which I seem to find my comfortable and slip on my white sandals. Being only 5'2 my mother wanted me to wear high heels but I nearly broke my ankle in! So mother said no as if I did go in the arena, having a broken ankle wouldn't help me…at all whatsoever. There's a small tapping noise and my father's voice speaks up,

"Come on Alice, or you're going to be late."

He says quietly as not trying to wake up mother, she had gotten a minor flu a few days ago and the healer had said she just needs rest. But my little brother wasn't helping the cause.

"Alright."

I answer back. After that, there would be soft foot falls going down the stairs. There would be my brother and father munching away on some cereal. I would sit next to my brother and start eating as well, hearing the soft snores of my mother. "Now come on, you can finish it when you come back." Father says and picks up the still eating Toby wipes his mouth, grabs my wrist and pulls the two of us out the door. I sigh gently, who knows? I might not even come back.

Reaping. 3rd Person POV

James and his father silently walk down the cobbled path that leads up to the Reaping grounds. Whilst Alice, Toby and their father were walking a similar road. Arriving, the two of them take their places in the 15 year old boy section and 14 year old girl section. 'What if I do get picked?' Alice kept thinking continuously. Whilst James just started thinking what his father would be making for tonight. Kia Harlot the District 1 escort walked up the stairs in her stupid, neon yellow poufy dress with pink neon high heels that were at least an inch tall. Her was purple and settled on her shoulders, and her green lipstick was all in all, horrible.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!"

Kia squealed in her capitol accent, being moved up from District 5 and to here, she was ecstatic.

"And welcome to the 19th Hunger Games!"

Fake cheers ran throughout the city centre. Smiling stupidly, she spoke up again, introducing the mayor and our two Victors, Rish Rachman and Sparkle Dasch. Mayor Estact starting talking about the dark days and how the Treaty of Panem was born which most people zoned out on.

"That is all."

He finally spoke. Kia walked over to glass balls that held everyone's name in the whole district that was between 12 and 18 year olds.

"Ladies first and as always may the odds be ever in your favour!"

Kia said and stuck her hand in, pulling out a single name; everyone held their breath as she unfolded it.

"Alice May!"

Kia clearly shouted. Alice stood stock still her mouth slight agape. A voice started crying which could only be Toby.

"Alice May?"

Kia would ask this time. All the 15 year old girls moved away to make a small path and without thinking, Alice shuffled to the stage.

"And now for the boys!"

Kia walked over to the second glass ball and pulled out a name,

"James Eremenko!"

James slowly walked up, his mouth set in a straight line.

"Now shake hands."

The mayor instructed. As told so, the both of them walked over to each other and shook hands, Alice's hand shaking uncontrollably, whilst James's was stiff and cold. 'Allies?' Alice mouthed, giving a small nod James would let go.

"Another round of applause for the 19th Hunger Games Tributes!"

Peacekeepers would then push them both in to the Mayors home.


	2. District 1 Goodbyes

**(A/N) Hello readers! It's been awhile. Just been busy with school and everything. A new idea has just appeared in my mind; why not make the goodbyes as well? Sorry but im such a details person. Im sorry I haven't posted District 2 yet as I need a District 2 male still! Anyways, enough of my blabbering, here you go! **

**I won't ever own the Hunger Games There Suzanne Collins!**

**James Eremenko**

Damn games! How the hell did this happen? I was just supposed to go home and force to watch it not be in it! As I enter the mayor's mansion, a large chandelier with diamonds encrusted top to bottom would have blue flames swaying lightly. The floor is this unusually bright white tiles would make me blink a few times, seeming much too bright to be nature made.

"Alright, sit on that sofa and wait until your family comes."

One of the peacekeepers would say bluntly. Nodding, I walk over to a velvet sofa that of course had diamonds encrusted at the bottom. What's wrong with us District 1 and diamonds! I think astonished at the amount I find. I breath in through my nose and breath through my mouth, calming my anger down.

"It smells like children's tears and defeat."

I mutter quietly. Loudly, the door would open, brushing lightly across the tiles.

"Hey."

I say quietly, seeing my dad.

"Hey."

He responds before coming in and sitting on sofa with me.

I can see the tears building in his eyes. After my mother died and sister from the games, I've hated them as has dad. His only family left going were part of it died? Must be the worst feeling ever. He then envelopes me in a large bear hug, the unshed tears falling.

"It's alright dad, I'll win, I promise."

I murmur quietly into his shoulder. He nods, not talking. The tears would be coming quicker and more at a time. While I still have unshed tears that just won't fall. He pats me on the back, wiping tears with his sleeve. I smile sadly.

"Listen here, do what your sister did, hide, gather and stay away from the stronger tributes. Pair up with a poor district and let the others kill each other. Once it's just you and your ally you attack got it?"

Father says solemnly. I nod quickly, giving him a small hug. He'd give a light kiss on my crown before a voice of peacekeeper would interrupt.

"Your times up, Mr Eremenko."

Nodding, my dad would give me one little pat on the shoulder and walk out the open doors. The tears still in my eyes I'd wipe away quickly with my sleeve. There'd be enough time on the train.

**Alice May**

I immediately start crying my eyes out. How could I be picked for the games? Wiping away the tears I get blinded by the brightness of it all. How many diamonds? I think. There are loads on the chandelier some on the sofa and a few on the floor if you look close enough. Blue flames? My mouth would be slightly agape. Blue flames? Blue flames! I start getting giddy for some reason. Must be the nerves. Sitting down, I start hugging a small pillow. I hear the door creaking open. A small body would be running full speed into my arms, tears just spilling from those small eyes. I hug onto my little brother for dear life. He buries himself into my small frame gripping on tightly.

"They can't have you!"

He cries. My father comes in and holds us both. Just this morning we were a happy family and now were being torn apart by the damn games!

"It's alright, your sister will come back, don't worry little buddy."

Father would try and calm down Ace. Smiling sadly, he looks up to me with his baby blue eyes, taken from my mother. He'd be pouting still gripping my like I'll disappear forever which might actually happen.

"Win."

Ace would say. His eyes flaring with determination. I nod. Kissing him lightly on the forehead. He'd start to curl up in my lap. Dozing off from all the drama.

"He's had a long day."

Father would say quietly.

"We all have."

I answer.

"How im I going to tell Mother?"

I need to say goodbye to her but…how? Im not allowed out, or my life will be even worse in hell.

"She'll find out. Trust me."

Father would answer gravely. He'd kiss me lightly on the cheek.

"Promise me you'll win."

"I promise."

The tears would be falling down quicker now. We'd smile to each other. Absent mildly I start stroking Ace's hair, while Father would be stroking my own.

"Mr May, and other Mr May. Your time is up."

Father would nod, kissing my lightly on my crown and picking up the still sleeping Ace.

**(A/N) Ok there we go done! Not sure if I should add on the train scene bit. Maybe, not sure. **

**Listened to while writing: Duet with myself – Charlieissocoollike. **


	3. District 2 Reapings!

**(A/N) Hello readers! Its 7:30 in the morning and well, im extremely tired. But I just needed to add some more chapters as a sorry for not posting for ages. So, well anyways here you go! –Insert yawn here.-**

**Damion Cress**

_Tick Tock Tick Tock _ _Briiing _I hear the alarm clock going off. Moaning, I get up and put on the suit my mother bought me. A golden tuxedo, a black tie and black trousers. With my normal gold trainers. Smirking, I'd walk down stairs.

"Damion!"

A voice would shout. Sighing, I look over to my mother; she can't cook to save her life.

"Go and get your father will you?"

"Yes mother."

I walk back up stairs and go into my father's office.

"Breakfast is ready."

I call through the doorway. He nods and goes back to his paperwork. I sigh and walk back down stairs.

"Still doing that work then?"

Mother asks, setting down burnt bacon and orange juice.

"Yeah, thanks."

I reply, taking a mouthful of bacon. In a matter of moments im finished.

"Meet you at the reaping."

She nods and goes back to whatever she's doing. I get out and im hit with a sudden gust of wind hits me head on. Grunting, I walk across street to my mate's house. I knock on the door and wait, as always.

"Cumin'!"

A loud male voice would shout. My friend Marcus, opens the door and I burst out laughing.

"W-why are you pink?"

I ask through laughs.

"My mother bought me it yesterday."

He'd say crossing his arms. Marcus is wearing a massive furry pink jacket with pink trousers and of course neon pink shoes.

"Let's just go already."

He'd mumble, starting to walk away. I follow sniggering.

**Pippa Mayflower**

"Pippa!"

I quickly jump out of bed. It's reaping day, I start singing in my head. I put on one of my favourite dresses and slip on some high heels. Its lilac with frills building up. Ending at my thighs which is strapless and is a bit flashy at the front to catch the eyes of boys. My father disapproves, but why would I care? I smirk and brush my golden goddess hair making it look curly and most importantly, beautiful! Then I'd put red lipstick on with pink eye shadow and blush for my cheeks. Smirking again and walk out of my room. My heels clattering on the floor.

"I thought I taught you better Pippa."

Father says immediately.

"Leave her alone, she looks beautiful."

Mother would defend, giving me a light hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll dis own you if you're not careful."

Father would say bluntly, taking a sip of black coffee, no sugar and no milk, disgusting!

"Im sure some of the boys wouldn't mind taking me in."

I threaten. Me and my father have been at war for an around a year now. Ever since Finn died, I've been more…rebellious. For most families it would bring them together, but for ours it just made us go even farther away. I don't even remember dad's birthday.

"I don't think their parents would like it."

He shoots back, eyeing me from behind his laptop. I set my mouth in a straight line. Walking off, I grab my bag and go out the door.

"I'll be at Crystals."

I say to my mother who nods. My father still giving me the evils. I shut the door behind me and take off. Crystal is one of my…most trustworthy friends. I've known her since we first started Career Training High School, or just CTHS. Her mother is from the capitol, lucky! Whilst her father is a peacekeeper. She's the only person who knows my quiet side. As I am whenever I meet someone new. Im just walking to her door when I hear a loud crash. I sigh gently, her mother loves to cook, but likes to experiment as well… which causes some crashes, explosions you name it, I've witnessed it all.

"Mother!"

A female voice would shriek. _Crystal_, I sing in my head. Finally, she opens the door. She's wearing the same as me just a blue outfit instead of lilac. I smirk again.

"Trying to cook is she?"

I wonder out loud. Knowing it's all too true, she nods sadly.

"Come on or im going to be late."

Nodding again she shouts something and walks in front. I easily catch up to her.

"I'll meet you there alright?"

"Alright."

She answers and walks off. I walk the other way to Jamie's house, he's one of my many boyfriends. Knocking on the door, I wait again. He answers quicker and starts dreamily at me.

"My eyes are up here Jamie."

He shakes his head and looks at my eyes this time. He smiles, Jamie is one of the nicest boys I've ever dated but, I don't really give a damn. I press my lips onto his; he's surprised but quickly kisses back. I pull away and wrap my arms around him in a quick hug. We start walking over to the reaping.

**Escort POV**

Ooh! Im finally the escort for District 2! I walk up the stage and see all the lovely rich children. I feel at home already.

"Hello Ladies and gentlemen!"

I squeal, cheers and claps start happening and it makes my smile even wider.

"Ladies first!"

I sing and go over to the reaping ball. My hand swivels around the bowl and I pick out a name.

"Rosy Carina!"

Once I say the name all hell breaks loose, every child is volunteering. Once it dies down a girl shouts:

"I volunteer as tribute."

I point over to this girl and she walks up. Well, she's lovely. I think.

"What's your name?"

"Pippa Mayflower."

She answers. I nod and smile. I then walk over to the boys bowl. Slowly, I pull out a name.

"Damion Cress."

No one volunteer's this time. Strange I think. A extremely large muscular boy walks up and he towers over me… that's why.

"A round of applause for the District 2 tributes for the 19th Hunger Games!"

With that they both get escorted into the justice building.

"And let the odds be _ever_ in your favour."


	4. District 2 Goodbyes

**(A/N) Hey again guys. Had a long day again. Yet im still posting a chapter. Im nice to you readers! Right now I just want to write the games. :P Not getting many reviews, but im not quitting this story so please R&R! Here are the Goodbyes. **

**Damion Cress**

I sneer, im going to be victor. No doubts about it. The mayor's home seems rather…capitolish. The floor is a deep crimson with gold lines stringing down it. A gold chandelier was light, blowing gently. One of the walls is just glass, letting me look down upon the weaklings that didn't volunteer. Smirking, I sit on a black sofa with blood stains on it. It doesn't bother me much though; I've seen much blood in my life. Being 18, im one of the strongest careers. The door swings open and there stands my father looking down at me. He'd smile; he always wanted a victor in the family, as my brothers died in the games.

"Well done son!"

He says sitting next to me. We Career families don't cry like those weaklings in other districts. I smile and think about how famous I would become if I won…wait im going to win anyways!

"Thanks father."

I say. My mother runs up to me and hugs me tightly.

"You win this, understood?"

She commands. Nodding we start talking tactics.

"Look, be the lead career and kill the younger and weak opponents. Gain trust form the careers, and kill them when they sleep. When it's the final two you kill no second thoughts, just attack. Got it?"

Dad says. I nod and look over to mother who's crying possibly with joy.

"That's a great plan."

Mother says, and hugs me again.

"Mr and Mrs Cress, your time is up."

One of the peacekeepers state. My parents walk out giving me thumbs up. The nest person coming in is Marcus.

"You alright there Victor boy?"

He'd ask sitting down and looking strangely at the blood stains. I smirk and smack him at the back of the head.

"Come back into reality flamingo!"

His head shoots up and glares at me.

"Disco ball."

He shoots back, this time it's my turn to glare at him. It goes on for a while and then we start wrestling and the peacekeepers come and pull us apart so we don't end up murdering the other.

"That's enough."

The Head peacekeeper would growl. Nodding like naughty school children. Marcus gets kicked out but before he can the last thing he says to me is.

"Come back home Disco Ball!"

**Pippa Mayflower**

Once im inside of the mayor's house, many of the peacekeepers keep staring at me.

"My eyes are up here boys."

I say, I can see the redness on their cheeks. I smirk and sit down on a black sofa. The floor would be a crimson red with gold designs. The chandelier would also be gold with the flame swaying softly. I look down and see a blood stain on the arm, disgusted I put my arms on my lap. The door swings open and there my mother stands smiling happily.

"My daughter is going to be a victor!"

She squeals. While walking over and squeezing me tightly in a killer hug. My father just walks over and shrugs, his face emotionless.

"Well, you're in the games. That's nice."

He'd say sitting on sofa with me. Mother would look at and glare at him.

"When she comes back famous, im kicking you out of the house!"

My mother shouts at him.

"Of course you will."

He says in a bored tone and hugs me lightly.

"Have any idea's what you're going to do?"

He asks, I shrug and fiddle with my nails.

"Your mentors will know best so no worries there."

"Mr and Mrs Mayflower, your time is up."

A peacekeeper states.

They nod and walk out of the door, leaving me alone again.

The door opens again and there stands my friend Crystal.

"Oh my god! You got into the Hunger Games!"

She partially shouts, and runs over giving me hug and a kiss on the cheek. We start talking about loads of random things, like what dress I would wear at the interview and chariot ride. Then it goes off to the food at the capitol. The peacekeepers get easily bored and after around half an hour.

"Miss Tress, your time is up."

Crystal nods and walks out of the room. I **am **going to win no matter what!


	5. District 3 Reapings!

**(A/N) Hello readers! For this week, im going to be getting up early and everything. But not to worry, I'll try my best to update quickly! Thank you for your support Eleanor Potter. Here you go!**

**Ben Holland **

I didn't sleep last night, just spent the hours fiddling with my computer which just felt like dying in the middle of the night. I sigh quietly, I was supposed to meet up with Sara and Ted and walk with them to the Reaping. Well, that's not likely to happen now is it? Sighing, I finally manage to get it working again. I realize im still in my pyjamas. Oops… I quickly I walk over to my built in dresser and put on my usual clothing style. My mustard coloured cardigan, a black and gold tie with a white shirt. I throw on some jeans and my most comfortable shoes, which are gold as well.

"Ben, breakfast is ready."

My mother calls, she has to get to work earlier today. Just because it's reaping doesn't mean the whole district just freezes, they work us harder. Which a major dislike of the capitol the District has. I quickly, I adjust my NHS glasses, and jog downstairs.

"Hey mother."

I say sitting down to only see my father in his office, his door wide open. Looking at all the paperwork, it amazes me how he finishes and has time to spend time with us, his family. Just then, when im about to sit down my little brother, Tom sits before I have the chance. He giggles, mother shoots him a disapproving look, but you can see how tired she is. Just then my twin sister, Marlene, sprints out of the house. She's probably going to meet up with her boyfriend, Jackson.

"Why don't you go and have a quick nap?"

I ask her, she nods and thanks me. Giving me a light hug before disappearing up the stairs. My brother then just stares at me when I attempt to make breakfast.

"You're doing it wrong."

He says, and hugs me. It's strange but he does this every year for the reaping since he was born, just hugging at random times. I hug him back and he lets go and sits back down. I set down a bowl of cereal as that seems to be the only thing that won't catch on fire.

"Thank you."

He mumbles before scoffing down the cereal in seconds. I sit down and slowly munch away. My mother and father have been working none stop; trying to make sure I don't need to take tesserae like most children do. Luckily, they came out victorious so, im safe this year…hopefully.

"I'll meet you at the reaping ok?"

I say quietly to Tom, he nods and hugs me again before sprinting over to mother's bedroom. I start walking outside, opening the door with my home key. Im around half way to the Reaping area.

"Ben, over here!"

A female voice shouts. There's Sara, one of my two friends, and there's Ted waving like a maniac. I smile and walk over to them. Sara hugs me, making me go bright red like my father's computer desk. She giggles and I can see just a hint of blush. Ted then gives me a bear hug causing my breathing to stop for a few moments before he finally lets go.

"Come on then, let's go to the reaping."

Ted says to us and Sara walking along with him.

**Katelyn Sacra **

They tiptoe in, I can just around here them as im half asleep and half awake. _Smack. _I land on the floor, groaning in pain. Like every morning. Pushing myself up I see my brothers, on the floor laughing like maniacs. Giving them the evils, I launch myself on Jake, and start strangling him. Jack, my second older brother pins me down.

"Dad!"

I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Jack, Jake. Enough already!"

My father bellows from downstairs.

"Fine."

They mumble in unison, letting me go and walking out the door. This is our routine, they screw with my life. Sighing, I get dressed in my reaping clothes. A knee long red dress that poofs out at the bottom, with sparkly straps with some red sandals.

"This'll do."

I say quietly, and walk down stairs to see my brothers and father in tuxedos. I smirk, were not a very 'I love you!' type of family. They only hug me or something along that line. Dad puts a small batch of oatmeal for the three of us and a bowl for himself and we eat in silence.

"What if I get chosen?"

I speak up, we never talk about it. My brothers got lucky, they haven't been in the games and we've been crossing out fingers I won't either… but what if?

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Father says, and continues with his oatmeal. My brothers stay silent. I nod and finish eating, as do my brothers and father.

"Do want me to meet you there or go with you?"

I ask, silently hoping he'll let me meet my friends.

"We'll meet you there."

He says and im immediately out the door. Right outside, there stands Cadence and Sophie. They smile and wave at me. I run over to them and smile. We then start chatting as we get to the Reaping area.

"Good luck."

We say in unison, getting in line for the Reaping.

**Escort POV**

I sigh, stuck in 3 again! Damn Gigi took my spot in District 2. I growl in frustration. I walk up the stage smiling. Im smiling and I hate you all, admire my skill district 3. I muse. The Mayor walks along with me reading out the Treaty, the Dark Days and all that boring stuff. I zone out thinking what dress I should wear for tomorrow.

"That is all."

He finishes, and lets me finally speak.

"Hello ladies and Gentlemen, and welcome to the 19th Hunger Games!"

Cheers and claps echo through.

"Ladies first as always!"

I sing and walk over to the girls reaping bowl. Placing my hand inside, I swivel it around catching a single name. I unfold it and read out the name.

"Katelyn Sacra!"

I say loud and clear. I see a single girl in the 14 year old section, the colour drained from her face pale as the moon itself. That's her. I smile and make hand signals for her to come up. I hear some weeps from her family when she starts walking up. I feel no sympathy for her.

"Now it's time for the boys!"

I walk over and do the same, unfolding it and read the name out.

"Ben Holland!"

Severely cries erupt, I sigh, again not caring much. Well, that is until the boy from the 16 year old section who must be Ben, walks over to a weeping girl and kisses her. How sweet! The small girl lets some tears fall. While mine are still hidden in my eyes. He walks up, as pale as a ghost.

"Shake hands please."

I say, they do so.

"A final applause for the tributes for the 19th Hunger Games!"

Claps wring out and they get escorted into the Mayor's home.

"These Games will be the best one yet!"


	6. District 3 Goodbyes

**(A/N) Hey readers. Really tired again. Well, here are the Goodbyes for D3. This story is really fun to write so hope you like it!**

**Ben Holland**

I got chosen. This saying floats around my head. Walking in, I realize it's not fancy or anything just, normal. It has a yellow sofa with a bright neon yellow chandelier. I sigh and sit down, the floor just a plain bleach. The only thing I can really make out is how cold and lifeless it is in here. Sighing again, the door swings open and my little brother Tom sprints in, clutching my leg for dear life. I hear small sniffling sounds and find his crying. I pick him up and clutch him in a killer bear hug. Then steps in my twin sister, she's crying as well. She hugs us both and weeps into my shoulder.

"It's going to be ok, I promise."

I whisper soothingly, even though im the one going in the games, I just feel like I need to comfort them. Gentle foot falls enter with some hurried ones, and four pairs of arms warp around the three of us.

"Don't work buddy, you'll win."

My father says, giving me a light squeeze.

"Don't worry Benny."

My mother states, she only calls me when she needs to.

"What if I don't come back?"

I ask, Tom weeps even more at this, as does my sister and mother.

"You will come back."

Father insists.

"What if-"

"You are coming back no matter what."

Father says. Mother pry's Tom off of me and holds him at her chest, while my sister cuddles up to mother. For some reason, my father saying that I will come back annoys me, im against 23 other tributes, only 1 comes out.

"But dad only 1 comes out; we haven't a Victor in 11 years."

He gives me stern look, silent tears running down his cheeks. My mother, brother and sister have all gotten quiet.

"But you need to win and come back!"

He says loudly. Im starting to angry now, im not sure why though.

"Look, im against bloodthirsty Careers that want to win as well, that counts me as dead!"

I yell at him, my breathing quickening.

"Mr and Mrs Holland, Miss and Mr Holland you times are."

Giving me one last hug, my mother, father, sister and brother exit, still crying. The door swings open again to reveal just Sara, she's crying as well. She runs into me and wraps her arms around my waist. She's started sobbing now clutching in a death grip. I don't care though and hug her tightly.

"Why did they have to choose you now?"

She asks, crying lighter now.

"I don't know."

I answer quietly. She raises her head and kisses me. It's filled with sorrow and love. She wraps her arms around my neck and mine snake around her waist. The door swings open, causing us to split apart, both bright red as is Ted.

"Sorry."

He mumbles, walking over and hugging us both. Sara sighs and hugs the both of us, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Miss Clara and Mr Terc, you time is up."

They give me one last quick hug before leaving.

"Im doomed."

**Katelyn Sacra**

I start hyperventilating, im going to die, this repeats in my mind. I manage to sit on the sofa, its yellow with the stench of tears. I wipe away my tears with my hand and look around. It's just plain, nothing to it really. The door swings open and there stand my two twin brothers and father. There tears are as clear as the day itself. Jack and Jake wrap their arms around me.

"It's alright."

I whisper, saying this is more for me though. Jake, the more sentimental one starts stroking my hair. My father encircles us three and starts humming a lullaby mother used to sing. I close my eyes and try to sleep off this nightmare, it doesn't happen though, sadly. But a peacekeeper taps my father on the shoulder and says something we can't here. Father nods and gets up.

"They need me at the factory, sorry honey."

You can hear the depression in it; my brothers have to go as well, leaving me to face this horror alone. I sniffle, and the peacekeeper that knows our family gives me a light hug.

"Thank you."

I say softly, curling up in a fettle position and just crying my eyes out. The door swings open again and there stand my two friends, there crying as well. They run up to me and hug me for dear life.

"It'll be ok."

Cadence says. They hug me once more before leaving, me. They need to work as well.

"Im going to die."


	7. District 4 Reapings!

**(A/N) Hello Readers! Few people keep saying they can't wait for the games, me either! But there are going to be a lot of chapters before It. Good things happen to those who wait! Well anyways here you go, the D4 Reapings.**

**Frank Pescado**

Im already awake, I awoke around two hours ago maybe? All I've been doing is practicing combat. This year I will win. No matter what happens. I throw another trident in the dummy. I start counting how many. _1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12._ Hm, not as many as last time. I sigh. I hear footsteps from the first floor as im in the basement. I throw a blade and it hits the dummies neck with a solid _smack_.

"Breakfast!"

My mother shouts loudly, making me stop throwing my weapons. I walk up the stairs and sit down at the table, scoffing down my eggs and bacon.

"You eat like a pig!"

My mother says loudly, smacking my hand away. I shrug and eat the last bite, drink my orange juice in one gulp.

"Honestly."

Shrugging, my father comes in, plopping himself down and scoffing down his own food. My mother sighs and hands us some oatmeal. I smirk at my mother's exasperated face and start eating my oatmeal. Once finished, I walk over to the sink, put away my bowl and plate and start walking towards the door.

"Meet you at the Reaping."

I say, walking out of the door. I make a start walking over to Jason's house. Knocking the door and waiting. I hear loud feet thumping on wood and the scratching of keys in the lock. He opens the door, here I am with just a dark blue tuxedo and his all fancied up.

"Special occasion then?"

I ask, smirking. He's wearing a large, two sizes too big jacket with baggy trousers. All light blue getting darker. He sighs, and starts walking out the door me following quickly behind him.

"Might as well go then shouldn't we?"

He asks, leading the way to the Reaping area.

"Alright then, let's go."

**Alicia Harrow**

I yawn and turn over, snuggling deeper into the covers. Sighing, I get out of bed and slip on a very simple green dress that brings out my eyes. I put my hair in a simple two parting style with some blue with green tints sandals. Sighing, I walk down stairs, ready for some breakfast. Walking through the corridor, I reach the kitchen.

"Hey."

I say, my brother, Tyger turns his head to me and smiles lightly. Our parents have important jobs here, so we don't see them much. They also give us a lot of pressure to do everything right which annoys me.

"Hey, Kynan is out fishing, he went out earlier."

Tyger says, setting down some oatmeal with a blob of jam in the middle. I thank him quietly and start silently eating. It's Tyger's last year for the reaping this year, whilst it's my 3rd year.

"You think he'll catch anything?"

I ask, Tyger shrugs and continues eating.

"Maybe."

"Why maybe?"

"Because Kynan isn't a good fishes, he scares every living thing in a 20 meter range."

Tyger replies bluntly, ending the conversation.

"Alright, just wondering."

I state, walk over to the pegs and grabbing a small jacket that with be a sea blue.

"Im going to go see Phoenix, Becca and Alyx."

I say, unlocking the door.

"Make sure you behave and get to Reaping on time."

Tyger warns, starting to wash the dishes.

"I'll be there on time, promise."

I say, walking out. Quickly, I speed walk over to our meeting place, just near my parent's beach house. I see a familiar mop of red hair, which must be Phoenix's. Smiling I walk over.

"Heya."

I say, startling the three.

"Oh, it's just you."

Alyx says giving me a warm hug, as does Phoenix and Becca.

"So, how are you guys?"

I ask they say the same thing at once.

"Fine, you?"

Then we all giggle.

"Let's go to the reaping and then we can buy some dresses!"

To that, we start walking over to the dreary reaping area.

**Escort POV**

Finally moved up to a good district. Poor Elisx though, she got stuck with District 3 again. The mayor now starts to ramble on about the dark days, and then the treaty of peace and all that boring stuff that no one really cares about.

"..And here is our Capitol Escort, Kaety."

The mayor says, singling my appearance. I walk over, my heels clicking loudly behind me.

"Hello District 4!"

I say loudly into my headpiece. Making the speakers' blast out my voice. Smiling I waltz over to the reaping bowls.

"Let's see who the tributes will be for this year's Hunger Games!"

"Ladies first."

I add and let my hand glide over a few and then finally settling down on one. I unfold it and read out the name.

"Alicia Harrow."

I say, a girl in the 15 year old section walks up with not volunteers. Oh well. She's pale but no tears. I then walk over to the boys bowl and do the same, plucking out a name.

"Frank Pescado."

I call out, a boy who's rather muscular walks up, an evil grin lying on his features. He towers over me and Alicia, which terrifies me.

"And there we have it, the tributes for the 19th Hunger Games!"

Cheers and claps ring out, but there are also weeps if you listen close enough. The two get escorted into the mayors home, awaiting their goodbyes.

"Well, these are going to be a fun year indeed.


	8. District 4 Goodbyes

**(A/N) Hello Readers! Yes im actually posting something! Just had to have a small break because of homework, sorry. So anyways here you go people!**

**Frank Pescado **

Inside, the floor is a sand type colour with a blue crystal chandelier. The sofa is a shimmering blue with sparkles covering it. I smirk and sit down, relaxing. I'm going to win, why worry about it? The door opens and there stands my mother and father. Mother is crying whilst father is grinning like an idiot.

"Well done son!"

I smile and hug my mother who's still crying her eyes out.

"Im going to win no worries Mother."

I say, she nods and hugs me, still crying quietly. My father pats me on the back, still grinning.

"I know you will no worries there."

He says patting my back. He sits down as does my mother, both hugging me tightly. Grinning, I pat my mother's hair and let my father congratulate me.

"Now, about your tactics…"

Father would say, looking at me, thinking.

"Group with the Careers and then, when they trust you and you know their weaknesses you attack. Understood?"

I nod, we recite this almost every morning.

"Good."

He'd mutter.

"Mr and Mrs Pescado, your time is up."

The peacekeeper would state. My parents nod and walk out the door, leaving me alone again. The door swings open again to reveal Jason; he walks over, tripping several times before he even meets me.

"Again, it's my mother fault."

He says, sitting next to me. I sneer and ruffle his hair. He shoos it away frowning. Jason is more of a little brother then anything, so it's fun to tease him at times.

"No worries, it's funny when you're annoyed."

I say gently ruffling his hair again. He hugs me and sighs.

"Mr Creak, your time is up."

The peacekeeper says, leading Jason away, leaving me alone for the rest of the games.

**Alicia Harrow **

I was picked for the games, oh my god! I squeal out of delight. The floor is a sand type colour that shines in a precise angle of sunlight. The chandelier is a blue crystal that is rare here. That would look so nice as ring or necklace! I think happily, sitting down on a shimmering sofa. The door swings open and there stands my two brothers crying. I smile reassuringly.

"Don't cry brothers, im going back I promise."

I say and hug them both, murmuring soft nothings in their ears.

"I know you will, don't worry."

Tyger says, hugging me tightly, whilst Kynan starts stroking my hair, calming me. In all, im the person who's going into the arena, whilst they have to watch, im not sure which is worse. I feel bad for them; there little sister going into the games, I wonder how mother and father are going to take this in. They won't care though will they? I think angrily. I hear Kynan humming quietly, the same song my mother apparently used to sing when I was younger.

"Have any idea of a plan to win maybe?"

Tyger asks gently, still hugging me. I shake my head shrugging.

"Stay with careers with a while and when they break up, stay with the strongest career, until it's you, and your ally, or just you, kill him in his sleep and go after the opponent got it?"

He says all in one breath. My father had trained Tyger to a bloodthirsty career, but he was too kind hearted and another reason it would never happen was he was never picked. Sighing, I curl deeper in to Tyger's' warmth and comfort.

"Um, Mr and Mr Harrow, your time is up."

They nod sadly, I reluctantly let go of Tyger and watch them walk out. Almost around a minute late, the door swings open again. Revealing, Phoenix, Becca and Alyx, they all run over to me and hug onto me for dear life.

"You need to win! The new ocean shimmer dress from the capitol is arriving just after the games end!"

Becca states, I nod. I had reserved that dress and bought it in advance, as did the three of them.

"Don't worry, I will be back."

I say patting their heads gently.

"Yeah, Proms coming early remember, you were going to be Prom Queen!"

Alyx wails loudly, sobbing into my shoulder.

"Miss Gareth, Miss Jades and Miss Katina, your times are up."

A peacekeeper says, the three of them walk out crying their eyes out. Leaving me alone for the last time.


	9. District 5 Reapings!

**(A/N) So hey guys! Seriously tired, been up late for the past few nights. Thanks so much for reviewing, it makes my day honestly. So here are the D5 Reapings! **

**Jared Frederick**

I wake up to see my hair right in my eyes. I push it away and sit up; just then the alarm clock shrills loudly, giving me a headache. Oh yay, right in the morning of the reaping, just sounds even better! I moan loudly, and get up my body aching. I look around, seeing the few books I own. Luckily, my parents were able to afford a few, but there more for capitol people, as we don't get taught much about reading. When were born, once old enough were sent straight to work. Im an apprentice electronic gadget tester. To sum it up, I test the new electric circuits that they can't waste adults with knowledge of any electronic grand ideas or something of that sort. I throw on my working clothing and walk downstairs to a silent kitchen/living room area. There already at work. I look down to my watch. Shoot im going to be late! I sprint out the door and keep running to the main factory. I just arrive when the working bell shrills, telling us to get off our lazy butts and get to work. I catch up with my good friend Riley. I raise an eyebrow seeing him alone.

"Where's midget?"

I ask bluntly, Keith is another friend of mine but he's as big as a medium sized rock. Riley shrugs, as he's an avox and walks over to his job, he's an apprentice for the electronic development project, which is something that will generate enough electricity that can supply District 1 and 2 for a whole century. Yeah, a lot of electricity and it _all _goes to the capitol. See this is where my job comes in; I need to make sure the wires, generators and that entire large machinery works, so I make little courses to test them. Complicated yes, I sigh and walk off to the left were my job is.

"Your late boy!"

My teacher tells me, I shrug and take a seat.

"No need to tell me, I can read the clocks you know."

I snap back, he sighs and places a small wire in front of me.

"There's test 1#, a supposedly brilliant item District 3 has ever designed."

Yes, we get our supplies from District 3, the best place possible to get good electronic things. I put together some sort of contraption to see if the wire works, I flip the on switch and send a minor bolt of electricity through it. I write down _PASSED _on my clipboard and fill a few more questions. Whilst doing this my teacher handles the more complicated structures. It goes like this until it's around 11:30. Since I woke up at 5:30, got here at 5:45 which means I've had to do this for 6 hours and 25 minutes of pure boredom!

"Alright, get back home into time of the reaping; I'll be seeing you tomorrow, 5:30 sharp for being late."

My teacher states bluntly, letting me go. I meet up with Riley who's covered in black smoke and he looks like a mad scientist. He gives me a goofy grin and walks beside me. When he was younger, he was orphan, still is actually. But he ran into a peacekeeper when he had just stolen a small cracker. So easy enough, they cut his tongue out on live television. But he's better now. I mentally shrug, and shove him in the ribs for walking too fast.

"Im tired as well."

He rolls his and gives me a face that says oh-yeah-sitting-around-all-day-is-_so_-tiring. I smirk and roll my eyes as well. I wave him off as he walks over to his adopted parents' house; he manages a small smile before walking into his home. I step inside my own and walk upstairs, having a quick shower I get dressed in a simple black blazer with jeans with my sneakers on. I walk downstairs again and grab a small breakfast biscuit, my parents still at work. Walking outside I see Riley in the same get up as me, we both walk over to Keith's house and knock. Then steps out the whitest midget I have ever seen.

"He's gone down with the flu, but he still has to go sadly."

His mother replies, sending us on our way, we don't talk but merely walk over to the 16 year old boy section and wait for the poor children's name to get pulled out.

**Julie-Anne Beaker**

Im already awake and munching silently on a small cracker, my parents have already gone to work. I sigh, already in my work clothing, a dark neon orange jumpsuit with black markings over it. I get up and look up at my makeshift clock. _Time to go, _I think and start to take off to work. I always get there early, as im prepared for the worst. I work for this new project for the capitol and im an apprentice for the electronic development project. Around ¾ of the whole factory are in this project. Shrugging, I walk outside to a deserted street, our district can't just freeze, or else all the Districts and the capitol will go a day without power as will we. Sighing, I kick a rock in front of me. I walk in and look around, it's already crowded. I start walking over to my station and see my work partner, Riley. We get paired up at what levels were at. He's an avox so there's no talking really; I prefer it like that though.

"Hey."

I say polity, Riley nod and waves. He immediately gets started on work as do I. All we do is repair the large machinery and let the older workers do the more complicated jobs. I sigh and modify a few wires and replace a few as well. Were like this for a while, just fixing and repairing. We do this every day for the past 6 year's maybe? I started working when I was 10 as were many others. Shrugging, the alarm bell shrills loudly to say lunch break. But for children aged 12-18, it's for the reaping.

"See you later Riley."

He nods and goes walk over to his mates. I shrug and look over to my right, seeing my friend, Aym, I walk over.

"Hey Aym."

I say happily, walking over to her. She waves happily.

"Hey."

She answers, giving me a quick hug.

"Better get to the reaping shouldn't we?"

She says, grabbing my head and pulling me out. We both go to our homes, and get dressed, im just in a simple knee length dark blue dress with my working boots on. As is my friend, just her dress is purple. We both walk over to the 16 year old girl section, waiting to go back to work.

**Escort POV**

Ugh, damn Rachie got my spot for District 4! I growl in frustration. Another poor district again! Next year I _will _be in District 1. The Mayor stands up and speaks about the dark days and all that boring stuff. I zone out and start humming quietly.

"That is all."

He says, letting me know it's my turn. I smile and walk up, my heels clacking loudly.

"Hello District 5, and welcome to the 19th Hunger Games!"

I chirp, cheers and claps ring out clearly through the dingy reaping area. I walk over to the reaping bowls, still smiling.

"Ladies first."

I say happily, slowly choosing a name out of the bowl. I pull it out, unfold it and read it out.

"Julie-Anne Beaker!"

I call out, a girl in a pretty blue dress walks up, shock etched on her face.

"Time for the boys."

I say once more, plucking out a name and reading it out.

"Jared Fredrick."

A boy walks up, as pale as the moon. People just clap; the tributes get pushed into the mayor's home.

"A round of applause for the tributes of the 19th Hunger Games!"

I say quickly.

"And may the odds be ever in their favour!"


	10. District 5 Goodbyes

**(A/N) Hey readers! 32 reviews? OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! Sorry for just caps there, Im thrilled loads of people like it. Anyways… here you go the D5 Goodbyes! I might not be updating as much as you can tell because of the homework! I have a pile sitting in front of me. **

**Jared Fredrick**

I was chosen, funny. I laugh quietly. The room is quiet with a pale floor and ceiling. The chandelier is electric powered and it doesn't even work. I've been in here once before for my uncles execution. I shrug and sit down on the white sofa. The door bursts open and there stands my parents, crying their eyes out. I sigh, im not crying as I don't see the point. My mother hugs me tightly, almost crushing my ribs. My breathing slows down; I realize im not scared whatsoever, relieved even. Right now, I doubt my sanity. My father holds onto me, muttering to himself. I gently pat his head and hum quietly. I run my hand through my hair, spiking it up a bit.

"You'll win no worries."

Father keeps mumbling, for a moment I think he's lost it.

"Dad you ok?"

I ask concerned, he nods slowly, still muttering. My mother shakes her head and holds my father, mumbling comforting things.

"Just a lot of stress, work, paying for food and everything, you going into the games. It's just a bit much for him."

She says patting my arm gently. I nod; I don't feel mad at dad whatsoever. Just upset, thinking of what'll do when I die, if I do. Who knows, I may actually win.

"It'll be ok dad, I'll come home."

I say quietly, more for myself then him. He nods again; my father was never 100% sane as he worked with harmful chemicals in the factory for different power sources. It messed with his mind according to mother. I shrug mentally; our whole family was never truly sane. I don't dwell on it for very long, remembering my future. I sigh, and my mother looks at me, apologetically. She smiles sadly, and returns to my muttering father.

"No worries."

Mother mumbles over and over again. Irritating me slightly, shouldn't I be the one comforted?

"Mr and Mrs Fredrick, your time is up."

One of the peacekeepers says, opening the door for them. Mother gives me one last hug before exiting with my father. The next two people who come in are Riley and midget, who looks like he's about to be sick.

"Hey midget, Riley."

I greet like were at house party, Keith scowls at me but walks over, me towering over him. I still wonder why all the girls say he's 'cute'. He could kill somebody with that scowl of his. He smiles slightly, knowing my nickname all too well. Riley sits down as well, he's eyes glazed over. I punch his arm lightly and he gives me a light smile. Keith excuses himself and walks over to a nearby plant and vomits. Lovely, I think bitterly. The peacekeepers then escort him out; I can just hear the grunts from them. Riley rolls his eyes and sighs, he looks at me with that look meaning good-luck-mate. I nod and he treads after midget silently. Im alone now, I think darkly.

**Julie-Anne Beaker **

Just great, just freaking great! I growl in frustration, not paying attention to my surroundings as I have no interest. Sitting on the sofa I start musing on how to win. I _need _to win, I just need to. I don't know why, it's just like I need to. I sigh and start fiddling with my thumbs, muttering numbers. _1,2,3,4… _I carry on like this until the door swings open and there stands my family, all of whom are crying. Watson walks over to me, just holding me. He doesn't say anything, no tears fall just a normal day hug.

"Don't blow up the house when im gone, ok?"

I ask lightly, making him smile. When im actually at home, I like to make experiments. Last time Watson tried, he almost burnt down my room. I laugh quietly at the thought. He grins at me, a few silent tears falling. I wipe them away with my sleeve and rest my head on his shoulder. Father walks over and holds us, saying comforting words. Mother walks in, still in her working cloths and hugs me and Watson, my father then enveloping us three. She starts humming I soft tune that she sang when I was younger, calming my nerves.

"_Hush my little girl,_

_Sleep until the morning comes,_

_The bird chirping a hello, as does the sun,_

_Let the sunshine wake you from your slumber."_

She sings softly, her voice would be sweet and soft, with the motherly gentleness. I smile, letting some unshed tears.

"Thank you."

I whisper, burying myself in the tight embrace. Father sighs gently, rubbing my back soothingly, whilst Watson would be mumbling.

"Mr and Mrs Beaker, and Mr Beaker, your time is up."

A peacekeeper would state, opening the door for them. They walk out, giving me one last hug.

The next person to arrive is Aym, who is also crying her eyes out. I sigh and hold my arms out; she runs over and hugs me tightly.

"Win, ok?"

She asks sadly, sniffling. I nod and stroke her head gently, humming quietly.

"First my brother goes into the games, and now you?"

She asks in a dark tone. Her brother had died only last year in the 18th Hunger Games. But I was there to comfort her, now who's going to comfort her now?

"Miss Sadri, your time is up as you need to go back to the factory."

One of the peacekeepers would say, just reading the message from a piece of paper. She trudges out, her work clothes dragging on the floor. The door closes with a loud _Thump!_ Wish leave all alone to think if a plan. I grin darkly, oh im going to win.


	11. District 6 Reapings!

**(A/N) Hello readers! Sorry I haven't been uploading as often as I use to, I've just been busy from school and that. So anyways, here you go!**

**Vespero Armadi**

I yawn tiredly, stretching my arms out above my head. My dark brown hair falling over my eyes, brushing the few strands away. I get back to work on one of those Capitol cars. I sigh quietly, getting even more oil over my grey t-shirt. Yawning again, I make my way to my father, seeing him just putting the finished touches on a red car that apparently is air dynamic from the shape of the car itself, making it one of the fastest you can build. Finally, father puts on the badge, a golden horse that is reared up.

"Done yet?"

Father asks bluntly, looking at me questionably.

"Uh…no?"

I say quietly, scratching the back of my head.

"Then you may want to go and finish it. You do know it's due on Saturday, correct?"

He says, as if I didn't know. Rising from his crouch and giving me an 'I-know-you-haven't-finished.'

"Right, sorry. I'll get back to it right now."

He nods and walks away to check on the others, making sure that there all up to capitol standard. I quietly get back to work, ending the conversation there. I look up at the time _12:30. _Growling, I take off to father, explaining quickly that I need to go. Nodding, he lets me. Swiftly, I get changed in a pair of jeans, sneakers and a blue shirt. Running down stairs I check the time again. _12:45. _Sighing in annoyance, I grab a small piece of bread and throw on a jacket, not even bothering to tie my shoelaces I open the door run out, locking it. I must look like a right mess as children look at me strangely. But right now, I could care less. Quickly, I tie my shoe laces, put my jacket on properly and sprint over to my mate's house, still munching on my bread. Knocking loudly I wait, tapping my foot impatiently. I look at the time again. _12:55. _I swear quietly, tapping my foot again.

"Coming!"

And irritated voice shouts, loud thumping following quickly after. The door swings open, revealing a very irritated James. I smirk and raise my eyebrow. He gives me a glare and throws on a hoodie, walking out and locking the door.

"What?"

I ask innocently, putting my hands up in surrender as we walk to the town centre. He mumbles a quiet 'nothing' and walks in front of me. Now I know there is something wrong. My eyes furrow in concern. I grab his shoulder and turn him around to face me.

"What's wrong this time?"

I ask, crossing my arms and having that apparent 'motherly affect' as James is more of a little brother then anything, since he is only 12.

"What if I get chosen?"

He whispers, looking up at me with doe eyes.

"You won't, I promise. So don't start worrying like a girl."

I tease; he glares at me but laughs and punches my arm lightly. He lets the subject drop and walks over to the 12 year old section whilst I go to the 13 year old section.

**Scarlet Red**

Im already in the factory, working on one of those capitol trains with a few others. I laugh bitterly, were building the trains that send innocent children to their deaths, great. A few workers look at but shrug and get back to work. Sliding underneath the machine, as im one of the most nimblest, they gave me the job of checking all the electric circuits, wiring and how the whole under carriage looks and runs. I sigh and get my wrench, tightening a bolt and oiling a few areas. I grin and position myself landscape and slide down the carriages laughing. It was always my favourite part of the job.

"This is so much fun!"

I sing, rolling down until the end with a sudden stop, I jolt out and hit the floor with a solid _smack!_ Groaning, I rub my head and look up to see none other than the second in command, or in my opinion, the 2nd head of the beast that owns this place. Our boss is from the capitol you see so an annoying douche head would fit his title more. As my mother taught me swearing was bad, I can't say what I think of him personally.

"Don't you need to be getting on with _work?_"

He says in his stupid accent, oh I forgot to mention his also from the capitol. He stresses the last word and lifts my small body up and shoos me away. I growl and mutter something my mother would kill me for. Walking away, I bump into a friend, well best friend.

"Hey Tara."

I greet, walking off to my station, she waves a hello and gets back to work as the rest does.

"Any children through the ages of 12 and 18 please exit the factory and get ready for the annual Hunger Games please."

Oh the capitol and there manners. Shrugging I take off, placing my piece of paper in the machine, hearing the normal _click _of freedom, I walk off waiting for Tara to catch up. She does after around 2 minutes, smiling at me. I smile back and we walk home in a comfortable silence to our homes. We wave to each other at enter our houses. I catch the glimpse of bright red, like my own walking off to the left. _Mother must be home._ I think and walk upstairs, putting on some normal day clothes, a skirt and long sleeved top. Both of which are a nice rosy red, then I just put on some slip ones and walks out the door.

"Hey!"

Tara says right in front of the door causing me to jolt back in surprise.

"Hi Tara."

I greet drily. Walking out I glance at her outfit, it's just a plain light pink dress.

"Let's go then."

I say, walking off, she quickly catches up and smiles at me. In silence we walk to the female 16 year old section and wait.

**Escort POV**

Whoop de doo. I got District 6 _again. _Just like very single god damn year! My foot collides with the floor with a large _smack! _I growl in frustration, fixing my neon yellow dress and poof up my orange hair.

"Lovely hair this year, Trixy."

The mayor says, smiling weakly, walking up to the stage to see hundreds of drab looking children.

"There not very happy are they?"

I ask bluntly looking at him with a questioningly look. The mayor or Greg as I know him shrugs and walks over to the microphone. Then he just drones on and on about who knows what.

"This year we still have the lovely Trixy Desch as our escort!"

Claps ring out the centre clearly saying 'your turn to speak'. I quickly walk over to the reaping bowls smiling.

"Hello again, and welcome to the 19th Hunger Games!"

Again drab claps ring out; I sigh gently and walk over to the ladies bowl.

"Ladies first as always!"

Silently, I swerve my hand around the bowl, teasing the children to their doom. I pick out a single name and unfold, reading it out clearly.

"Scarlet Red!"

I sing out, what a silly name. Both words mean the same thing, red just different shades. Oh the districts, what shameful people. A girl in the 16 year old section walks up, showing no fear. Hm, she could win I guess. I walk over to the boys and do the same, chose a name, unfold and read.

"Vespero Armadi!"

I say, a boy from the 13 year old section walks up, trembling with fear. Poor boy, so young to go into hell. He'll never win. Shame really, when he got older he may even be handsome.

"A round of applause for the tributes of district 6!"

More claps, and crying? Must be the families.

"Shake hands please."

They do so and get shoved into the mayor's home.

"May the odds be _ever _in your favour!"


	12. District 6 Goodbyes

**(A/N) Im so so so sorry I haven't updated for a while! So here are the Goodbyes!**

**Vespero Armadi**

Im dead, im doomed. Im dead! Im going to die right at the beginning! I start hyperventilating, my breaths coming short and quick. The peacekeeper looks at me, seeing if im dying or not. He shrugs his bulky shoulders and throws me in the room. My chin collides first, my body following quickly, making me go upside down and land on my back, clutching my neck. I had heard it crack and now it hurts. I whimper in pain and look up to the ceiling. It's just a plain cream, just the exact same as everything in this god forsaken room. I can't even seem to get up; my body feels weak and just tired. The door opens, and my father rushes over to me, holding me up like a rag doll. He starts to shake me, my body racking around. No, im not dead, well yet anyways. My mind is foggy and I feel sleepy. Maybe I hit my head on the floor? And then everything seems to fade into black.

"Ves, wake up son."

A quiet voice would speak gently, shaking me again. My eye lids feel like rock as I slowly push then open and blink slowly.

"Dad…?"

I ask my voice thick with sleepiness. The figure nods and smiles, I realize im still on the floor, a few peacekeepers and a healer around me. My father's large hand supporting my sore neck.

"When the peacekeeper threw you, you hit your head very hard on the floor young man, be happy you're here, your neck could've snapped."

The elderly healer says slowly getting up and dusting of her small white dress. She fixes her glasses and walks out the door, mumbling. I blink again, slowly getting up.

"Well, this isn't the best start to the Games is it?"

I say rather bluntly. The peacekeepers get up and get to their position, the door opening with a loud creak. My father would lift me up, placing my on the sofa. And then the water works come, he holds me and cries silently, making me cry as well. I had never seen him cry before, so this was news to me.

"It's ok dad, I'll be ok."

He nods, not believing me. Just holds on tighter, as though I'll disappear.

"You need to win, please."

He whispers. Peacekeepers just want to interrupt our family moment.

"Mr Armadi your time is up."

He says calmly. My father nods and gives me one last squeeze before leaving. I lay on the sofa, silently sobbing. The door swings open again with a loud creak, and a small body runs full force into my feeble body.

"You need to win! You just need to!"

A small voice cry's loudly. I sit up and hold the small frame against my own. James is still crying, but quieter this time.

"Can you win for me Ves?"  
He asks, his voice belonging to a scared 5 year old.

"Of course I'll try James, just don't be upset if I don't come back."

I try and say quietly, but this just sets him off again, crying louder. I start to stroke his black hair.

"Mr Reefs, you time is up."

A peacekeeper says, gently pushing him out of the door.

"How much time before I leave?"

I ask quietly. They merely shrug they white shoulders before waiting.

"Do you think im going to die?"

I ask in a childish tone. The two peacekeepers shrug and start to talk about it.

"Probably. Have you seen some of this year's tribute kid? You'll be dead in 5 seconds flat, it that."

They say, before staring of into nowhere again.

"Wow, thanks for the reassurance."

I tell them drily.

**Scarlet Red**

My breathing is coming in short gasps, and I don't know if I'll fall unconscious or not. _I guess my boss finally got what he wanted. _My boss has wanted me to leave that factory the day I came. The small room is just a plain bleach colour with a white sofa and chandelier. I sigh quietly and take a sit, silent tears falling on the cheap cotton. I sniffle up my pathetic tears when the door swings open, and my father runs in. Holding on to me like I'll disappear, as I know it probably is true. I hug him back and he kisses the top of my head, murmuring soothing words.

"It's ok sweetie, daddy is here."

He then starts to stroke my bright red hair that I inherited from my mother. I smile lightly as he calls me 'sweetie'. I still remember when he used to call me that when I was younger. Tears start running through my hair, causing me to look up at my crying father.

"It's alright dad."

I say, wow. Déjà Vu moment. I giggle quietly, my father looking at like I've grown another head.

"Are you ok?"

His voice hoarse from the crying. I nod, and he gives me a strained smile. Sniffling, I snuggle deeper into my father's warmth. Breathing out the smell of oil and sweat. Well everyone smells like that in District 6. He then starts humming a calming tune, letting me just soak up, my last few minutes of peace and happiness.

"Dad, do you think I can win?"

He nods and looks at me.

"You're the strongest person I know, of course you will."

He says before kissing my forehead. A peacekeeper taps my father's shoulder gently and tells him his time's up. My father pry's me off him, and then gives me one last kiss on the crown before walking out the door. I whimper in sadness, the door flying open once more.

"Scarlet!"

A female voice cry's before grabbing me and squeezing me in one of the tightest hugs I've ever received,

"Tara, I can't breathe."

I choke out before she lets go with an embarrassed sorry. I nod and give her a small smile. She then bursts out in sobs, and holds me. I did what my father did to me and start to hum quietly. She sniffles before crying again.

"Why were you picked? Why couldn't of been me?"

I then start to shake my head.

"You're too soft to be going into the arena."

I state. She nods and let's go of me, her bright blue eyes watery with unshed tears.

"Promise you'll win."

She says in a strong voice. I nod and hug her again.

"Miss Free your time is up."

A peacekeeper says before escorting her out. One of the peacekeepers would sigh, starting fiddle with his gun.

"If you're not careful, you can shoot someone."

I state bluntly.

He shrugs and smiles at, not quite reaching his eyes.

"That's the point."  
He states in a dark voice.


	13. AN Im sorry!

(A/N) Hey guys. Im sorry to tell you guys this but my Hunger Games story is on hold. Im super busy with life and my Harry Potter story which I will try to update more. Sorry for this.

Popper Nickle

Happy New Year


End file.
